Krusty, Tycoon Lord
Log Horizon: Krusty, Tycoon Lord is the eleventh volume of the Log Horizon light novel series. It continues the Chinese server side-story that began in volume 9. It was published in Japan on March 20, 2018, after a two-and-a-half year hiatus since volume 10. The English version was released on January 29, 2019. Official Description The most powerful of the ancient race vs the peerless mad-warrior! After becoming completely lost, Krusty finds himself with nothing to do in the enchanted lands of the Chinese server. Meanwhile, nearby Krusty's location, Kanami ventures into the Sirius Grotto Dungeon to explore. However, Elias is considered "too powerful," preventing him from entering and participating in the dungeon raid! He begins to harbor doubts about the meaning of his won existence but before long, everything will change after his world and Krusty's collide! Chapters #Immortal in Ethereal Utopia (profile: Krusty) #Claymore and Bardiche (profile: Hua Diao) #Ritual of Coronation (profile: Zhu Huan) #Cartoon Heroes (profile: Chun-Lu) #Not Curse (profile: Gumon) Characters Kanami's Party *Kanami *Leonardo *Coppelia *Elias Hackblade Genius *Youren Lelang Wolf Cavalry *Chun-Lu *Krusty (under their care but not an actual member) Extra Content Krusty's Confectionery Classroom Four recipes from Shie Miyazawa (宮沢史絵) for cookies, madeleines, plain muffins, and tarte tathin. Illustrations for the sweets were provided by artist by the name of "24". Kanami's Journey A map detailing the route Kanami took from Al Khandax Island (Crete) to Láng Jūnshān in China. Daily Confrontation in Akiba A series of eight 4koma strips illustrated by Kou, a Log Horizon fan artist and later, illustrator for the official manga adaption of Log Horizon: Kanami, Go! East!. Overseas Classes: Part 2 Continuing from the previous installment in volume 9, this volume covers the Western European, Southeast Asian, Indian, and Middle Eastern servers' localized classes. Trivia * When the English version was initially listed on Amazon, its title was erroneously listed as Homesteading the Noosphere.http://loghorizonfunfacts.tumblr.com/post/175412891012/ Later, it was changed to Krusty, Tycoon Road,http://loghorizonfunfacts.tumblr.com/post/177889672122/ then had its volume name removed entirely before being listed as Krusty, Tycoon Lord. The finalized book cover revealed December 2018 kept Krusty, Tycoon Lord as the name. * Differences between the Japanese version and the Yen On version: ** The Japanese name for the "Ritual of Coronation" is 封禅の儀. 封禅, or Feng Shan, was a Chinese official rite performed so the emperor could receive the Mandate of Heaven. ** In chapter 4, page 178 (Yen On version), the term translated as "Vital Fall" is written 崩落バイタルダウン in the original. バイタルダウン more directly translates to "Vital Down", while 崩落 is a term that means "collapse" and can be used to refer to a market crash.https://www.weblio.jp/content/崩落 It is possible that the "Vital Fall" in Leonardo's youth refers to the financial crisis of 2007–2008. * Inconsistencies in the English version: ** "Crimson King Faction" and "Red King Faction" are simultaneously used to refer to the same group.Log Horizon light novel: Volume 11, Chapter 3 In Japanese, their name is spelled the same (紅王閥) in all instances.Log Horizon web novel: Volume 11, Chapter 3.04 (Part 100) References Navigation